Mi Mundo
by maryluz-mty
Summary: 1 2 SongFic. Viven juntos, pero algo no anda bien.¿Porque Heero no dice aquello que Duo tanto desea oir?


"Mi Mundo"

**"Mi Mundo"**  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Maryluz

_Category: Shonen Ai_

_Raiting: PG-13._

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos._

_Warnings: Shonen ai_

-- Dialogo -

"_kkk" _Canción

La pálida luz de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por la ventana abierta. Siempre había deseado estar en la tierra mas de unos días y su deseo se había cumplido hace poco mas de un año. Ahora podía disfrutar de las aves volando libres en el cielo azul de la mañana. O ver el hermoso cielo estrellado de la tierra y disfrutar de las noches de luna llena.

Todo eso no lo disfrutaba en la colonia...

Todo eso no lo disfruto durante la guerra...

Pero ahora todo era distinto, la guerra en la que había participado ya había llegado a su fin. La tierra y las colonias vivían una hermosa paz. Pero era necesario tener un grupo de gente que se encargara de verificar que todo siguiera así: en paz. Y los Preventers, a los que pertenecía, eran los que hacían ese trabajo.

El, junto con otros dos de los antiguos pilotos de Gundam, ahora formaban parte del grupo de Preventers.

Vivía de forma permanente en la tierra y viajaba solo cuando se requería. Vivía con alguien y eso lo disfrutaba mucho. Tenía un departamento, chico, pero acogedor. Tenía amigos y sobre todo... lo tenía a él.

Todo parecía en orden y en paz...

Todo parecía bien...

Pero no lo estaba.

El sol matutino comenzaba a asomarse a través de la ventana iluminando por completo aquella habitación oscura que compartiera con él desde hace un año. Estaba sentado en la cama, no recordaba desde hace cuantas horas lo estaba observando dormir. El lucía tan sereno, tan pacifico, tan humano... ausente por completo de aquello que inundaba su corazón desde hace tiempo. Por que él nunca le ha dicho que lo ama?

-- Yo te digo tantas veces que te amo, que ya he perdido la cuenta - pensaba mientras pasaba sus dedos por las finas hebras castañas de su amante aun dormido - realmente tu me amas?... Heero... si realmente me amas como yo a ti, por que nunca me lo has dicho?... yo necesito tanto oírlo de tus labios. Pensé que con mi amor bastaba para los dos, pero no solo necesito sexo, también necesito amor... Heero... tu realmente me amas?

Cada mañana era la misma rutina, levantarse, desayunar juntos. Mientras Duo preparaba algo y hablaba, Heero solo comía en silencio mientras leía el diario matutino. Todo era igual desde que habían decidió vivir juntos. Nada parecía cambiar...

Nada?...

Si, desde la última semana, algo había cambiado. Duo no hablaba. Pero Heero parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ellos. El seguía desayunando mientras leía el diario matutino.

El camino a Preventers lo hacían cada uno en su propia motocicleta, solo a veces, viajaban en una sola. Al llegar a las oficinas, se encerraban a revisar los pendientes, cada uno en su propia rama... cada uno en su propio mundo. Solo al llegar de nuevo al departamento, es que las cosas cambiaban... hacer el amor de forma apasionada en cualquier rincón de la casa. Olvidando la cena, olvidando el resto del mundo. Pero entre los gemido de pasión que escapaban de los labios de Duo, el "te amo" era constante. Mas de los labios del soldado perfecto, estas palabras nunca las había oído.

-- Heero... - dijo Duo aquella tarde que habían regresado de preventers.

-- Hn? - dijo Heero dejando de ver el televisor para observarlo en silenció.

-- Necesito saber... - comenzó de forma nerviosa. Tenía que preguntarle, ya no podía estar en la incertidumbre por mas tiempo.

-- ... -

-- Ha... necesito saber si tu...

-- Si yo que? - cuestiono Heero de forma fría.

-- Si tu me amas? - dijo Duo por fin viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-- Tenemos un año de vivir juntos. A que viene ahora esa pregunta? - dijo Heero de forma seria.

-- Por que yo te he dicho muchas veces que te amo, pero tu nunca me lo has dicho.

-- Crees que se necesite?

-- Por supuesto!, como voy a saber si me amas o no, si nunca me lo dices?

-- Yo no creo que sea necesario. Solo son palabras - dijo Heero regresando la vista a la pantalla.

-- HEERO! - dijo Duo levantando la voz.

-- Hn?

-- No me contestaste...

-- Si lo hice - dijo sin verlo.

-- No lo hiciste.

-- Piensa lo que quieras...

La vista de Duo se fijo en la figura estoica de Heero que estaba atento a la televisión. Pero en su rostro se veía el dolor de lo que Heero no había respondido. Tenía días de estarlo pensando. Realmente Heero no lo amaba? Por eso no le contestaba?...

-- Ya lo he pensado...

Heero solo vio como Duo caminaba con los brazos caídos rumbo a la recamara. Es que para él eran tan importantes esas simples palabras? Las palabras no significan nada, si no van acompañadas de acciones. Apagó el televisor y camino por la misma dirección de Duo.

Su vista se clavo en aquello que Duo hacía y se quedo parado, como clavado en el marco de la puerta de la recamara. Duo tenía una maleta sobre la cama y sacaba su ropa de los cajones y la aventaba sobre ella.

-- Que haces? - pregunto por fin Heero, después de ver lo que el trenzado hacía.

-- Lo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo... - dijo Duo viéndolo solo de reojo, mientras seguía metiendo ropa a su maleta.

-- Por que? - fue lo único que dijo Heero. Duo se volteo para enfrentarlo, su mirada estaba encendida.

-- Todavía preguntas por que?

-- Solo por que no he dicho esas palabras que quieres oír? - dijo Heero viéndolo a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados.

-- No es solo por eso Heero, no entiendes nada. Yo te amo!, pero me siento utilizado por ti. Tu siempre eres tan frío, no tomas en cuenta lo que yo siento.

-- ... - Heero no respondió y Duo se dio la vuelta para seguir metiendo la ropa a su maleta.

-- Yo fui quien te llevo a esto y lo siento... fui yo quien se declaro, fui yo quien te beso primero, fui yo quien te propuso vivir juntos. Fui yo quien escogió el departamento... fui yo... - dijo Duo deteniéndose mientras cerraba la maleta - lamento mucho haberte orillado a esto. Siempre te molesto como soy, no te gusta que hable, ni que ría de la forma en que lo hago.

-- ... -

-- Yo... solo me iré, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos después de lo que vivimos.

Duo tomó su maleta, de ella salían las mangas de las camisas, se notaba que como siempre, Duo no se había preocupado por acomodar su ropa. Pero por dentro, se sentía morir, Heero no parecía querer detenerlo, él seguía parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Realmente fue un objeto, así que se dio prisa en pasar por en frente de él, aguantando soltar alguna lagrima delante del solado perfecto, siempre frío y sin emociones. Que es lo que realmente sentía Heero por él al momento en que acepto que vivieran juntos como pareja?.

Duo camino despacio hacía la puerta de la casa. No sabía a donde dirigirse, pero ya lo decidiría en el camino. Lo primero era salir de allí y que Heero dejara de mirarlo de forma tan penetrante.

Volteo a verlo, él le había seguido hasta la puerta. Se sentía tan dolido, realmente Heero no lo amaba?. Podía recordar las miles de noches a su lado, los días y las noches de pasión compartidas. Le gustaba despertarse en sus brazos. Pero era eso suficiente?

No... ya había decidido que no era suficiente el que solo lo tomara y nunca le dijera que lo amaba.

Duo dejo la maleta en el suelo mientras tomaba el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Volteo antes de hacerlo para toparse con los ojos azul cobalto de Heero. Era tan dura la despedida... pero tenía que dejarlo ahora, antes de que fuera mas difícil el dejarlo, además él no le amaba.

Levanto la mano para agitarla en señal de despedida.

-- Adiós Heero... - dijo con la voz cortada por el dolor.

Se dio la vuelta de forma rápida, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería que Heero lo viera. Tomó la maleta al tiempo en que dejaba su mano sobre el picaporte para disponerse a salir. Heero no lo detendría, que mejor prueba quería de que él no lo amaba?...

Una lagrima traviesa resbalo por su mejilla, trató de evitarlo lo mas que pudo, pero esta se adelanto antes de que pudiera verse fuera de la casa que compartiera con él.

Giro el picaporte, pero entonces sintió como lo sujetaban por la espalda haciéndole soltar la maleta que traía en una de sus manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver los brazos de Heero sujetándole fuertemente por la espalda, mientras su cabeza se recargaba contra su hombro y sus labios quedaban muy cerca de su oído.

Entonces pudo oí un murmullo que le lleno el corazón y le hizo temblar. Heero ponía el corazón en palabras. Las palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar llegaban en ese momento, en mas de dos...

-- Duo, dos simples palabras no te dirían todo lo que siento por ti. Por que es mucho mas que amor...

"_Si tus manos no me acariciasen no sería feliz_

_Si tu boca no besara la mía podría morir_

_Si me faltase tu ternura y comprensión_

_Mi vida perdería toda ilusión"_

-- Mucho mas que caricias, mucho mas que besos. Tu eres mi ilusión. Sin ti me sentiría morir.

"_Sin tu cuerpo hacer el amor no tendría valor_

_Sin tus palabras y consejos no sería quien soy_

_Si tus ojos no me iluminas sin mas_

_Daría pasos en falso hacía atrás."_

-- Tu has logrado muchos cambios en mi. No quiero perderte... solo conocí la vida a tu lado. Tu eres mi Mundo. El único Mundo que conozco y que quiero conocer.

"_Mi Mundo Tu, Mi Casa Tu_

_Mi pensamiento, mi mejor momento, mi verdad eres tu._

_Mi Vida tú, mis sueños tu_

_Mi despertar, mi anochecer_

_Mi hoy y mi mañana tu"_

-- No quiero despertar con nadie más que contigo a mi lado. El día, la noche, hoy y mañana, siempre contigo.

"_Mi Mundo Tu, Mi Casa Tu_

_Mi Fiel amante, mi calor constante solamente tu"_

"_Si dejara de sentir tu presencia a mí alrededor_

_Me ahogaría en un vaso de agua lleno de dolor_

_Que es cierto que aun nos late fuerte el corazón_

_Cuando nos entregamos a la pasión"_

-- No me dejes, amo todo de ti. Cuando hablas, cuando ríes. Hasta cuando te enojas... no me sumas en el dolor.

"_Mi Mundo Tu, Mi Casa Tu_

_Mi pensamiento, mi mejor momento, mi verdad eres tu._

_Mi Vida tú, mis sueños tu_

_Mi despertar, mi anochecer_

_Mi hoy y mi mañana tu"_

-- Tu eres Mi Mundo Duo.

"_Mi Mundo Tu, Mi Casa Tu_

_Mi Fiel amante, mi calor constante solamente tu"_

-- Tu eres mi Vida... mucho mas que solo mi amante... Tu, solamente tu.

Duo volteo en ese momento para ver a Heero a los ojos. Había escuchado todo lo que él le había dicho al oído. Todo!!

-- Heero!!

Duo abrazo a Heero por el cuello para depositar un beso en los labios de su amante. Heero entre abrió los suyos para dejar pasar la lengua de Duo. Para sentir su sabor dentro de su boca. Nunca podría vivir sin esas caricias, sin esos besos que solo el trenzado sabía darle.

-- Aun así no me has dicho esas simples dos palabras... - murmuro entre risas Duo al oído a Heero cuando se separo para tomar algo de aire.

Heero observo los ojos violetas traviesos de Duo, el sonreía. Así que jaló la trenza de él hacía atrás.

-- Baka!

-- Heero! - dijo arrebatando la punta de la trenza de las manos de Heero.

-- Te amo!

Dijo Heero volviendo a tomar los labios de Duo entre los suyos. Apoderándose de ellos como tantas veces lo había hecho. Haciéndole saber a su trenzado con ese beso que no lo dejaría partir nunca.

Pero el sabía bien, que las palabras no valen nada, si no van acompañadas de acciones... así que lo levanto en vilo, para llevarlo de nuevo a la recamara, donde tantas noches le había demostrado sin palabras, cuanto le amaba...

**OWARI!!**

_Notas de la autora._

_Bueno, como ven, este minific esta inspirado en la canción MI Mundo Tu que canta Camilo Sesto. Dedicado a mis amigas: Faby y sobre todo a Claudia por sugerirme escuchar estas canciones para inspirarme._

_Sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos. Todos son bien recibidos en_


End file.
